


Truth

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompt: Afternoon





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ladies Bingo

Laura sat on the porch steps in the waning light of the late afternoon drinking sun tea and watching her daughter shoot arrow after arrow with eerie accuracy. She startled when the storm door opened and closed behind her. She still wasn't sure how she felt about having someone as powerful and potentially dangerous as Wanda Maximoff under her roof, but she just couldn't say no when Clint put the young woman in the back of their van after Mr. Stark's funeral. After Wanda moved in, Laura had no complaints. The young woman had done her best to help Laura out with everything she could. She also had become a good friend to Lila as well. While she couldn't replace Natasha, who had been a close friend and surrogate aunt since Lila was a tiny girl, the two young women had grown close in the last several months. 

Laura looked up when Wanda patted her on the shoulder and smiled. Wanda then walked down the steps and took several strides across the yard before she gracefully took flight. Laura had never seen her fly in person, only in news videos. When Lila suddenly turned toward Wanda and started shooting arrows toward her in rapid, but careful succession while Wanda knocked them down with the power from her hands. Up until this moment, Laura let herself believe that Lila's archery skills were going to earn her a seat on the United States Olympic Team, but watching her with Wanda made it very clear that her second born was going to be an Avenger. The idea made her both proud and frightened, especially after what happened to Nat. When Lila stopped shooting arrows, Wanda slowly lowered herself to the ground. Even though Laura couldn't hear them, she could tell they were speaking to each other and gesturing animatedly . 

Instead of continuing to watch the two young women train, she thought leaving them on their own was probably the best plan. Lila would tell her when she was ready. She didn't know how Wanda would address the situation. So she went into the house to start dinner only to realize from the wonderful aroma that Wanda had already started it. 

"I hope you like goulash," Wanda said, coming into the kitchen.

"I'm sure I will. It smells really good," Laura said. "You didn't have to go to the trouble."

"It wasn't any trouble," Wanda said, "Lila showed me the slow cooker so I looked it up on the internet and converted my mother's recipe."

"Can I do anything to help?" Laura asked.

"You can call Lila in for dinner," Wanda said, "it should be almost ready."

"The goulash is as good as it smells," Laura said. "Did you make the bread?" 

"No, I went into town," Wanda said, "and got it at the little bakery." 

"Are you okay?" Laura asked. "Did anyone recognize you?" 

"Mrs. Cerny at the bakery," Wanda said. "She's a Sokovian refugee. You don't have to worry. She thanked me for saving her granddaughter."

"What if she says something?" Laura asked. 

"I didn't know I was in hiding?" Wanda said. 

"You're not," Lila said. "Right?" 

"I'll make a call," Laura said, rising from her chair and going back to her bedroom to call Maria Hill." When she came back, the table was cleared and in the soup bowls places were dessert plates with what looked like cherry cake on them."

"Well?" Lila asked. 

"Maria said no one is looking for Wanda," Laura said, "and as long as she doesn't use her powers in public she should be fine."

"Great," Lila said, "let's eat the bublanina."

"Did it come from the bakery as well?" Laura asked. 

"No," Wanda said,"it's my grandmother's recipe."

"When did you have time to bake?" Laura asked. 

"Lila helped me when you were at that the neighbor's for coffee this morning," Wanda said.

"Lila helped you?" Laura asked, knowing that her daughter could barely boil water.

"I was there for moral support," Lila said. "besides, I wanted to watch."

Laura nodded. Now that made sense, she thought.

"I have a project for World History," Lila said, "and I chose Sokovia."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Laura asked.

"People should know the truth and I can interview the people who do," Lila said. 

Laura wished her daughter wasn't so high-minded, but she also knew that Lila was doing the right thing,


End file.
